


Road Trip

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Entry for the Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge on TumblrWeek Two: Road TripPoetry, written from Lillith's perspective.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Road Trip

_I love you.  
The road stretched out ahead  
Gold on her crown matching the sunlight  
Ankles on the dashboard  
Leaving this gloomy town behind._

_I love you.  
The roar of the engine  
Matching her rumbles as she sleeps  
Red lips pursed in a dream against the leather seat_

_I love you.  
Your hands laced in mine  
Soft sighs in the night  
Rundown motel rooms and damp headlights  
I've never felt more alive._

_I love you._


End file.
